El Malestar de Worst
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Algo raro estaba pasando. Worst está durmiendo en SU sofá, con SU manta térmica, y Last Order está extrañamente silenciosa desde que entró a la sala. De repente, una Yomikawa salvaje envía a Accelerator a la tienda más cercana. Y cuando el Número Uno ve el final de la lista de compra, todo cobra sentido. ¿Su reacción?—: ¡YOMIKAWAAAAA!
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazuma Hamachi.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Algo raro estaba pasando. Worst está durmiendo en SU sofá, con SU manta térmica, y Last Order está extrañamente silenciosa desde que entró a la sala. De repente, una Yomikawa salvaje envía a Accelerator a la tienda más cercana. Y cuando el Número Uno ve el final de la lista de compra, todo cobra sentido. ¿Su reacción?—: ¡YOMIKAWAAAAA!

…

_**Prólogo:**__ Yomikawa, tienes que estar jodiendome._

…

—_Tch. __Algo está mal aquí._

Accelerator no lo decía por el inusual silencio de Last Order, que extrañamente no había dicho ningún 'Misaka Misaka' en los últimos diez minutos desde que entró a la sala; tampoco lo decía por Yoshikawa Kikyou, que estaba usando ropa diferente a lo acostumbrado; y mucho menos por el inusual hecho de que Yomikawa Aiho, dueña del departamento, todavía estuviera en la casa a esas horas.

El Esper Número Uno de Ciudad Academia lo decía porque Worst, su dolor de trasero y acosadora sexual personal, se encontraba en _su _sofá, con _su_ manta térmica encima y una expresión más convaleciente que la de Last Order durante todo ese suplicio de viaje que pasó desesperado a través de las llanuras heladas de Rusia durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial en busca de una maldita cura.

Pero más importante, Misaka Worst estaba en _su_ lugar.

—Accelerator —la voz de Yoshikawa llegó a sus oídos antes de que siquiera moviera un dedo en dirección a su electrodo—, no molestes a Worst-chan.

_¿En serio?_

En lugar de señalar el inusual 'chan' al final del nombre de Misaka Worst o siquiera enumerar las mil y un razones por las cuales esa oración estaba mal, Accelerator decantó por hacer una simple pregunta:

—¿Desde cuándo soy yo el que molesta a los demás en esta casa?

Kikyou bajó el periódico, que hasta el momento estaba leyendo en silencio, e hiso contacto visual con el Esper.

—Oh, tú no quieres que conteste _eso_ —dijo.

Y tenía razón, Accelerator realmente no quería que le contestaran esa interrogante.

Pero ya que tras ese argumento la conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte y el Número Uno probablemente tiraría a Worst del sofá con sus poderes, Yomikawa se apresuró a intervenir.

—De todas formas, no la molestes por un par de días-jan —ante la ceja alzada con escepticismo de Accelerator, Aiho aclaró—: Worst es víctima de una enfermedad de la cual no se puede deshacer por el momento-jan.

—¿Mononucleosis? —dijo el Esper con ironía.

La Anti-Skill sonrió.

—Exactamente-jan.

Por alguna razón, esa afirmación no le gustó.

—Como sea —bufó.

Repentinamente, Kikyou juntó ruidosamente sus palmas, aburrida tras haber terminado de leer los discriminadamente censurados titulares del día.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó la ex investigadora al tiempo que miraba a Accelerator con una sonrisa _demasiado_ amable—, ¿por qué no vas a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas para Worst-chan?

Esa pregunta solamente reafirmaba su teoría de que algo estaba realmente mal. ¿Acaso era el único que lo notaba? Es decir, _¿comprarle algo a Misaka Worst?_ _**¿Él?**_ Se lo pensaría si fuera para Last Order, pero… _**¿Worst?**_ ¿La loca con la que comparados él tenía más sentido común?

Además, Kikyou no era precisamente el tipo de persona que tomaría la iniciativa a la hora de hacer _algo_ por los demás, a menos de que se divirtiera con eso o sacara algún provecho.

Por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que Accelerator desconfiara casi inmediatamente.

—Yoshikawa, ¿estás jodiendome? —preguntó sombríamente.

—No. Y de todas formas, yo iba a pedirte que lo hicieras-jan —zanjó Yomikawa antes de que Kikyou tuviera oportunidad de contestar.

Tratándose de Yomikawa era más creíble, pero el albino no pudo evitar mirar a la maestra y a la ex investigadora con desconfianza.

Algo definitivamente no cuadraba, pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse al respecto ya que la Anti-Skill le entregó un pedazo de papel que, a regañadientes, Accelerator guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sobraba decir que era la ya conocida lista de compras.

—Tch.

Al demonio.

Mientras más rápido terminara toda esa mierda, mejor.

…

Apenas el Número Uno salió por la puerta, Last Order estalló.

—'¡Misaka no puede creer que Accelerator sea tan idiota!' Exclama Misaka Misaka con indignación tras la salida del mencionado.

Yoshikawa se precipitó a calmarla.

—¡Shhh! —selló los labios de la pequeña clon con el índice y apuntó a Misaka Worst con su mano libre—, sería horrible si se despierta ahora, Last Order.

Yomikawa asintió para aseverar las palabras de Kikyou.

Yoshikawa permitió hablar a la pequeña tras escuchar un suspiro amortiguado de su parte.

—'Entiendo' murmura Misaka Misaka con comprensión, pero todavía enfurruñada con su cuidador a causa de su estupidez —declaró la unidad 20.001 al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

La ex investigadora sonrió por el comentario.

—Ciertamente, creo que sobrevaloramos un poco al Número Uno —dijo divertida—. ¿Mononucleosis? ¿En serio? Realmente tiene una mala impresión de Worst-chan —aunque era difícil tener una impresión buena de esa clon en particular, pero no es como si Misaka Worst pudiera evitar ser… pues… Misaka Worst—. Aún así, creo que no le gustó cuando afirmaste su hipótesis, Aiho.

—Eso le enseñará a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas-jan —rió la maestra de educación física—. Ojala pudiéramos obtener una grabación de su expresión facial cuando se dé cuenta de lo que realmente le pasa a Worst-jan.

—'Su reacción al descubrir la verdad será similar a un ataque anafiláctico' comenta Misaka Misaka mientras se imagina la escena y sonríe maliciosamente.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco con esa reacción, Last Order.

Las dos adultas miraron a la menor con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus sienes.

—De cualquier forma, ¿quieren ver?

En algún momento de la conversación, Kikyou había sacado una laptop y hackeado las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad. Específicamente, se trataba de las cámaras de la tienda más cercana al apartamento de Yomikawa.

Aiho y Last Order inmediatamente se apiñaron junto a la científica.

…

Accelerator llegó a la maldita tienda. Con su inconfundible expresión facial de 'háblame y te mato', tomó un carrito y empezó a meter las cosas que Yomikawa le había encargado para 'hacer sentir mejor a Worst'. La lista era increíblemente absurda. En su mayoría se trataba de baratijas y comida chatarra, lo que le hacía preguntarse si la mocosa con pechos realmente estaba enferma o _—no, Worst definitivamente tenía algo._

Yomikawa no sería tan consentidora.

De todas formas, el Número Uno siguió recolectando las cosas de la lista de manera automática. Helado, chocolate, pañuelos, revistas para adolescentes, entre otros.

_—"¿Qué rayos? Todas estas cosas son tan… anti-Worst"._

¿Probablemente era por que el ADN de la original y sus gustos predominaban de alguna manera en su estado convaleciente?

Como sea, sería mejor no pensar en eso. Los gustos de la número tres eran cuestionables pero no le interesaba indagar más allá del arrebatado gusto de las Misaka's por la estúpida rana conocida como Gekota.

Pronto Accelerator ya casi había terminado, solamente le faltaba un artículo más y podría pagar e irse de regreso a casa, no sin antes comprar un pequeño juguete a Last Order, de esos que expedían las estúpidas maquinas fuera del establecimiento, a ver si con eso recuperaba su fastidiosa personalidad habitual.

Pero sus planes se vieron truncados apenas leyó el último artículo de la lista.

Algo en su cerebro hiso _'click'_ tras leer una simple palabra:_ tampones._

Todo encajaba ahora.

El silencio de Last Order. La repentina buena voluntad de Kikyou. El por qué no debían molestar a Worst. Y, también, la razón por la cual Yomikawa le había enviado en primer lugar a comprar cosas para una hormonal chica de dieciséis años.

Aún así, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que Accelerator era un adolescente, y un chico particularmente impulsivo cuya estabilidad mental pendía de un fino hilo constantemente.

Por eso su reacción ante esta bizarra situación fue sorprendentemente normal:

—¡YOMIKAWAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Te mataré por esto! ¡Lo juro!

…

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Pues si se preguntan de cuál me fumé para hacer este fic, no se los diré. Ahora, si me preguntan las razones… pues, no sé… Accelerator, Misaka Worst y Last Order son mis tres personajes favoritos de Index, así que tenía ganas de hacer una comedia de este trío. De repente estaba divagando sobre ellos y ¡ZAZ! Pregunta salvaje aparece: "¿Si Worst tiene la misma edad que Accelerator, y a pesar de ser un clones una chica, y Accelerator vive solamente con mujeres, que pasaría si Worst…?" Conclusión: "¡OH, DIOS! ¡QUE RISA!"**

**¿Lo dejo o lo sigo? :3**


	2. De dolores menstruales y telenovelas

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazuma Hamachi.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Algo raro estaba pasando. Worst está durmiendo en SU sofá, con SU manta térmica_, _y Last Orden está_ extrañamente silenciosa_. De repente, una Aiho salvaje envía a Accelerator a la tienda más cercana. Cuando ve el final de la lista de compra, todo cobra sentido. ¿Su reacción?—: ¡YOMIKAWAAAAA!

…

_**Capitulo 1:**__ De dolores menstruales y telenovelas brasileñas __—__ ¡Accelerator, corre a la nevera!_

…

Accelerator regresó de la maldita tienda, cabreado como era de esperarse. Él reconocía que no era la persona más normal del universo, pero todavía podía sentir cosas como vergüenza (a pesar de no admitirlo). Ni siquiera su orgullo de Número Uno podía eclipsar el sentimiento de humillación luego de haber sido vilmente engañado por Yomikawa.

Por supuesto, él había comprado los malditos tampones; si fuera el caso contrario, su enojo no estaría a niveles estratosféricos.

Está bien, eso último era una mentira.

Su enojo estaría a niveles estratosféricos _aún_ si él no los hubiese conseguido. El hecho de que comprara el condenado artículo solamente fue un intento de probarse a sí mismo y a todos los malditos incrédulos en Ciudad Académica que podía hacer un simple recado, como una persona normal.

Por que él no era el único adolescente engañado por una mujer de mediana edad para comprar tampones, ¿verdad?

El marcador:

Accelerator, 1.

Malditos incrédulos en Ciudad Académica, 0.

Yomikawa, 2.

—_Tch._

Apresuró sus pasos lo más que su bastón y su propia condición física le permitieron. Anteriormente, él hubiera usado su poder esper y destruido todo a su paso a causa del enojo, pero hacer tal cosa ahora, cuando se supone que estaba 'evangelizado', sería solamente manchar su imagen (más de lo que ya estaba) y desacreditar su _logro_ anterior.

Sí, Accelerator consideraba el comprar tampones un _logro_.

¿Qué tan bajo podía seguir cayendo?

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que, Worst debía sentirse lo suficientemente mal como para no disfrutar verlo en esa situación. Aunque también cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella fuese totalmente inconsciente de la petición de Yomikawa.

Si esto era así, Accelerator procuraría que ella jamás se enterara de que _él_ fue quien compró _eso._

Impulsado por este pensamiento, el Número Uno ingresó al departamento de Yomikawa Aiho con rapidez.

Se arrepintió.

Allí, en la sala, se encontraban las dos arpías (y la arpía-mocosa en crecimiento) regocijándose de su fechoría.

—¡Hahahaha-jan!

—¡Pobre Accelerator!

—'¡Tou-san es tan cute!' Dice Misaka Misaka imitando a su Imouto, mientras intenta contener sus risas y se imagina nuevamente la reacción de su cuidador.

Toda la ira acumulada en el trayecto se liberó de un golpe.

—¡USTEDES! ¡Bastardas! ¡¿Hicieron todo esto a propósito, verdad?!

Las risas cesaron en el acto.

—¡Yomikawa, voy a matarte! ¡A ti también, Yoshikawa!

Kikyou tomó a Last Order y la blandió frente a ambas como escudo improvisado.

A pesar de que Yoshikawa intuía que Accelerator no les haría nada, prefirió asegurarse sabiendo que no había forma de que el Número Uno les hiciera algo si Last Order estaba en medio.

—Tch.

_Sabía elección, Kikyou._

—De todas formas, yo debo irme a trabajar-jan.

Yomikawa vio su oportunidad de escaquearse de la ira de su cargo tsundere.

—¡Oh, miren! —La ex investigadora fingió notar algo en la pantalla de su computador— ¿Esa no es Misaka 10.032? ¡Iré hablar con ella!

Obviamente, Yoshikawa tampoco quería quedarse a ver las consecuencias de semejante broma.

Pronto las dos mujeres estaban en la entrada del departamento, listas para salir. Se habían alistado a una velocidad de vértigo que ni siquiera la habilidad de calculo normal de Accelerator (y tal vez, tampoco la Red Misaka) pudo procesar.

Aiho soltó unas despreocupadas palabras al tiempo que abría la puerta.

—Accelerator, estás a cargo-jan.

Y se fueron, cerrando la puerta muy suavemente.

Pero entonces…

—¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! ¡MISAKA INTENTA DORMIR! ¡UHG!

Accelerator intuyó que el infierno apenas comenzaba.

…

—_Eso estuvo cerca_ —suspiró Kikyou.

Yomikawa asintió, concediéndole la razón a su amiga.

—Estar lo menos posible en el departamento durante esta semana es lo mejor para todos-jan.

Yoshikawa lo meditó por un momento.

—¿Crees que fue una buena idea, Aiho? —preguntó.

—Accelerator jamás lo ha expresado con palabras, pero tú y yo sabemos que él se hará cargo de Last Order hasta el día de su muerte. Está determinado a eso. Algo como esto solamente es un entrenamiento para lo que le espera en el futuro.

_Last Order atravesando la adolescencia_… el simple pensamiento era aterrador en muchos sentidos.

Kikyou suspiró.

—Claro, y el que intentes que se encariñe con Worst no tiene nada que ver.

Yomikawa respondió con toda la experiencia que una maestra de educación física puede poseer:

—Como yo lo veo, en el mejor de los casos, Worst y Accelerator se matarán mutuamente-jan.

Kikyou sintió una gotita de sudor resbalar por su sien.

—¿Y cuál es el peor? —preguntó mientras trataba de hacerse una imagen mental que contrastara con la descripción anterior.

—Se enamorarán, criarán a Last Order, y tendrán muchos bebés psicópatas-jan.

Yoshikawa no necesitó meditar demasiado su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, esa visión es _extraña._

Pero sin duda sería un experimento entretenido.

…

Worst había despertado luego de su letargo. Con un humor de perros (bien justificado), se incorporó con lentitud y miró a los tres Accelerator_—__¡momento! ¿Tres?_

—_Misaka está mareada_ —murmuró para sí, sujetando su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Añoraba el día en que le quitaran la maldita férula del brazo derecho.

Worst cerró los ojos un par de segundos, inhaló y volvió a mostrar sus orbes color melocotón tras una exhalación suave.

Accelerator y Last Order observaron minuciosamente la extraña escena. Lucía tan condenadamente indefensa y frágil que simplemente no iba con la imagen habitual de Misaka Worst, mucho menos desde que adquirió esa expresión facial a lo Mugino Shizuri.

—¿Qué tanto ven a Misaka? —La clon de aspecto mayo trató de poner una sonrisa burlona, obteniendo en cambio una mueca entremezclada de dolor e irritación—, ¿acaso nunca han visto a una mujer cuyo endometrio está bajando?

—_No._

Worst decidió ignorar el hecho de que ambos contestaron al unísono e hiso una de sus oscuras bromas:

—Entonces Misaka supone que Yomikawa y Yoshikawa ya no están capacitadas para concebir, je.

…

En una parte no muy lejana del séptimo distrito, en el estacionamiento del complejo departamental donde vivía Yomikawa para ser exactos; dos mujeres se sobre saltaron sin razón aparente.

—¡Alguien me ha dicho vieja! —clamaron Aiho y Kikyou al unísono.

…

Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio, Accelerator decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía: ignorar personas y hacer sus cosas al mismo tiempo. Sin tener ningún tipo de consideración con Worst (mucho sacrificio había hecho el día de hoy solamente por comprar cierto articulo del demonio), se sentó en el otro sofá disponible y encendió la televisión.

—'¡Accelerator, Imouto-chan no se siente bien! ¡Deberías respetar sus deseos y ver la televisión en tu habitación!' dice Misaka Misaka reprendiendo a su cuidador severamente.

—¡Misaka creyó haberles dicho que se callaran! —siseó la fémina (físicamente) mayor. Unas chispas azules de electricidad tronaron sobre los cabellos de Worst y las luces del departamento parpadearon por un segundo.

—"_E__se gesto fue tan malditamente similar a la original" __—_Accelerator bufó_—__. "Tch, malditos genes Misaka"._

…

En alguna parte del School Garden, Misaka Mikoto se sintió enojada sin razón aparente.

—¡Ven y dímelo a la cara, bastardo! —exclamó al tiempo que liberaba una carga lo suficientemente potente para dejar a medio distrito sin electricidad.

Kuroko Shirai observó la escena y suspiró.

—¡Onee-sama! ¡Ten más cuidado! —Reprendió en su papel como miembro del Judgment—, ¡¿Y a quién le estás gritando?! —preguntó, ahora celosa.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero patearé su trasero!

…

En alguna parte de Tokio, Misaka Misuzu cubrió sus pechos por alguna razón que ni ella misma alcanzaba a comprender.

—¡Alguien acaba de hacer una insinuación en la que estoy involucrada!

…

—Misaka se siente molesta por alguna razón inexplicable —Worst arrojó la manta térmica y se incorporó con rapidez, arrepintiéndose casi instantáneamente al sentir el suelo malditamente frío y un gran mareo por sus movimientos precipitados. A pesar de esto, disimuló y encaró a Accelerator—: ¿Tou-san, estabas pensando cosas malas de mí?

Y por extraño que sonase, ella no estaba hablando con doble sentido _esta vez_.

—Tu endometrio te está afectando, cállate y duerme —el Número Uno ni siquiera se dignó a verle, dedicándose a ignorar también a Last Order, quien seguía 'reprendiéndolo'.

—'¡Agh, esto es igual a cuando nos conocimos!' suspira Misaka Misaka dándose por vencida.

Accelerator sonrió victorioso.

—Solamente que ahora no estoy usando mi poder esper para ignorarte —se burló—. ¿Vez? He mejorado.

Worst frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra el albino sin previo aviso. Sin sus poderes, Accelerator claramente no pudo repeler ese 'ataque', y con su patética fuerza actual terminó fácilmente sometido, por no mencionar que su bastón estaba lejos de su alcance.

—¿Tou-san, estás intentando robarte los chistes que le corresponden a Misaka por derecho? —preguntó la nivel 4, no sin antes inmovilizar las manos del Número Uno para que éste no encendiera la función esper de su electrodo.

Su endometrio no afectaba su capacidad cerebral.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Worst?

—Si esto fuera una obra, Misaka claramente sería el personaje que abusa de los demás verbalmente y hace hasta lo imposible por humillarlos; Accelerator sería el personaje anti-héroe que alguna vez fue antagonista pero recapacitó tras ser golpeado por un Don Nadie Casanova. Accelerator está robando el lugar de Misaka —acusó—. Misaka piensa que los papeles se repartieron de esa manera por algo.

—'¡Misaka piensa que Imouto debería bajarse de Accelerator! ¡Las demás Misakas han dicho que esa posición es indecente y que Misaka no debería estar viendo eso!' interrumpe Misaka Misaka con voz alarmada, tratando de esconder sus celos.

—¿Ah, de verdad? —Worst parecía haberse desconectado de la Red Misaka, por lo que no estaba informada de nada. La Red Misaka era (para Worst) como un servició de mensajería instantánea y solamente le provocaba dolor de cabeza con tanto 'Misaka', especialmente en su condición actual—. De todas formas, si tenemos ropa puesta, no es indecente.

—¡Oye, Worst! ¡No le enseñes cosas extrañas a la mocosa!

Ignorando su voz amenazante, Worst esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de sonar como un padre reprendiendo a su mujer irresponsable, correcto?

Accelerator no respondió.

De repente, Worst parecía quedarse sin energía puesto que se desplomó sobre Accelerator como si fuera el propio sofá.

—Misaka quiere helado —anunció la clon al tiempo que fruncía el ceño—. O unas pastillas.

—¿Qué hay con ese antojo repentino? —Bufó el peli blanco—. ¡Y quítate de encima!

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso las curvas femeninas de Misaka y sus pechos apretados contra el cuerpo de Tou-san están generando alguna reacción?

—¿Quieres que yo te golpee?

—'¡Accelerator compró helado!' interrumpe Misaka Misaka intentando ser útil y aliviar el malestar de su hermana menor.

Lo cierto es que Last Order no estaba gozando ser ignorada, pero también deseaba ayudar a su Imouto; así se supone que Misaka 10.032 había planteado su relación con la Misaka original.

—¿Uhm? ¿De qué?

—'¡Menta y chocolate!' anuncia Misaka Misaka con felicidad.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo Worst—. Está bien, Misaka quiere probar.

—'¡Entonces Misaka irá a traer un poco a su Imouto!' expresa Misaka Misaka servicialmente mientras corre a la cocina.

Accelerator se alarmó al escuchar las palabras "Last Order" y "Cocina" en la misma oración. Esas palabras únicamente podían estar juntas si en medio se encontraban "No" o "Jamás debe entrar a".

Inmediatamente empezó a forcejar.

—¡Espera, Last Order! ¡Que vaya ella misma! —gruñó el Número Uno— ¡Y quítate de encima de una puta vez, Worst!

—Misaka no quiere —expresó la clon con flojera—. Y Misaka te aconseja que no te muevas tanto, Tou-san. Sigo arriba de ti.

—¿Y? Mi intención claramente es tirarte —respondió Accelerator sin pensar.

—¿Sabes que hay doble sentido muy sucio en lo que acabas de decir, correcto? —Worst sonrió con maldad.

—¿Eh?

De repente, Accelerator fue consiente de la segunda interpretación de sus palabras.

—Worst —dijo seriamente—, no copularía contigo ni aunque me ofrecieras dinero.

—Misaka lo sabe —bufó—. Es porque a Tou-san lo encienden las niñas como Last Order.

—'¡Misaka cree que deben arreglar sus problemas maritales en otro lado!' exclama Misaka Misaka desde la cocina, siguiendo los consejos de las demás Misakas, haciendo notar que la conversación está subida de tono y la posición en la que están sus cuidadores no ayuda para nada.

La mirada de Accelerator se tornó amenazante al escuchar el testimonio de la (físicamente) pequeña clon. Su mirada se volvió amenazante, y Worst sabía que él probablemente intentaría estrangularla cuando Last Order no estuviera cerca.

Pero ella ignoró la mirada y deliberadamente dijo en voz alta:

—Cariño, ¿podríamos posponer nuestra habitual sesión de sadomasoquismo para más tarde? Misaka se siente fatal en estos momentos.

El pequeño hilo del cual pendía la cordura del Número Uno se rompió.

Y Accelerator explotó.

—¡Por esas estupideces que dices es que a veces me arrepiento de haberte salvado!

Silencio sepulcral.

Last Order dejó caer la cuchara para helados que había sacado hace tan sólo unos momentos. Y pensó: _Accelerator es un completo idiota_. Luego se sintió muy enojada e incluso indignada con su cuidador.

En otras palabras, él le había dicho su Imouto que a veces deseaba que estuviera muerta. A pesar de que Accelerator lo había dicho sin pensar, esas eran palabras muy duras y claramente algo que no era bueno decirle a una Unidad Misaka. Especialmente si se trataba de Misaka Worst.

Last Order tenía muy claro que su Imouto representaba toda la parte oscura de la Red Misaka, los sentimientos negativos que generalmente las Sisters no podían comprender. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, así habían hecho a Worst, en realidad la clon no tenía la culpa de nada; su mera existencia fue fabricada siguiendo los estándares retorcidos de algún investigador.

Incluso Accelerator comprendió la gravedad de lo que acababa de decir.

Él, que había jurado no matar a otra Sister y protegerlas de ahora en adelante, acababa de hacer algo que se suponía no debería hacer.

Nuevamente estaba probando que alguien como él solamente servía para destruir.

Pero más importante, él había herido a Misaka Worst. Sin importar que mantuviera su sonrisa perturbadora de siempre, los ojos color melocotón se opacaron de un momento a otro, y esa era suficiente prueba para él de que había hecho algo realmente malo.

Accelerator trató de decir algo, lo que sea, pero su garganta se secó repentinamente.

La clon se bajó silenciosamente de encima de él.

—Worst… —finalmente salieron las palabras.

—Está bien —interrumpió la castaña al peli blanco—. Es lo que Misaka es, ¿correcto? Misaka es molesta. Es la representación de todos los sentimientos negativos de las Sisters. Solamente para ese tipo de cosas sirve Misaka, para molestar a los demás y traerles miseria. Tou-san, no tiene por qué sentirse mal por decir la verdad —trató de burlarse de Accelerator, pero su voz se escuchaba distinta.

Normalmente, Accelerator y Worst trataban el tema indiferentemente y hacían algo similar a un sketch cómico que, por razones desconocidas, siempre acababa en una promesa de azotes.

Pero…

Worst no era la usual Worst hoy, porque ese comentario realmente la había afectado. Y el enojo de Last Order solamente había amplificado ese sentimiento negativo que se apoderó e ella en el momento. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah, tristeza.

¿Pero por qué estaba triste? Ella no lo sabía. Pero dolía. Dolía mucho, y era un sentimiento que no disfrutaba en lo absoluto.

—He, hehehe…

Worst empezó a reír extrañamente e hiperventi—_¡Momento! ¿Hiperventilar? _

Accelerator se incorporó con rapidez.

_Tienen que estar jodiendome_, pensó.

—¿Worst? —Dudó.

Ella no estaba hiperventilando.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban sin control por las blancas mejillas de la clon.

Worst estaba _llorando._

—_*snif* _M-Misaka no entiende por qué está llorando… pero… _*snif*… _pero… ¡No es por lo que dijiste! —negó rotundamente—. _*snif*_ ¡A Misaka no le importa! ¡Accelerator, idiota!

Accelerator inexplicablemente sintió _más _culpa.

¿Misaka Worst… la loca… la sádica… la psicópata… llorando como una bebé?

Y el remate del chiste:

—'¡Aléjate de mi Imouto!' Exclama Misaka Misaka con enfado batiendo el control remoto como arma contra el cuidador malo que hizo llorar a la Imouto de Misaka.

El infierno personal de Accelerator había comenzado.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Y subí continuación! Pues bueno, no hay mucho que decir… salvo que me alegro que fuera bien recibido el Fanfic :P trataré de no dar Spoilers de la novela.**


	3. De clones escapistas y némesis indeseado

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazuma Hamachi.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Algo raro estaba pasando. Worst está durmiendo en SU sofá, con SU manta térmica_, _y Last Orden está_ extrañamente silenciosa_. De repente, una Aiho salvaje envía a Accelerator a la tienda más cercana. Cuando ve el final de la lista de compra, todo cobra sentido. ¿Su reacción?—: ¡YOMIKAWAAAAA!

…

_**Capitulo 2:**__ De clones escapistas y némesis indeseados __—__ ¡Fukou Da!_

…

Así fue como percibió Accelerator la desaparición de ambas féminas:

_Parpadeo. Last Order furiosa y Worst llorosa le gritan. Parpadeo. Last Order y Worst ya no están._

No supo si su cerebro se desconectó momentáneamente, o si lo bloqueó por el repentino aumento de estrés.

Lo único que realmente sabía era que, apenas notó la ausencia de las mocosas, tomó su bastón, fue a las habitaciones y empezó a tocar la puerta de Worst frenéticamente, suponiendo que habían ido allí.

Cualquiera que le conociera meses atrás, se reiría si viesen su expresión facial en ese momento.

Él no era bueno en eso de los sentimientos, pero sabía que le fastidiaba el haber hecho llorar a Worst, por no mencionar que también le molestaba que Last Order estuviera enojada con él.

—Tch.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que disculparse. Y pronto.

Aunque la idea en sí era ridícula, ¿Accelerator disculpándose? Y peor aún, ¿desesperado?

Bueno, ya ven que nada es imposible en este mundo retorcido.

Tras cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos, Accelerator comenzó a perder la paciencia… de nuevo.

—¡Worst, abre la puerta!

No hubo respuesta.

—Tch, al demonio. ¡Respeté tu privacidad tocando la puerta —pausó—, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre de Last Order, entrando de todos modos!

Accelerator llevó la surda a su electrodo-gargantilla.

Activó el 'modo esper'.

_Thump._ La puerta frente a él cayó en cuestión de segundos.

No había nada.

Ningún rastro de Last Order o Worst, solamente la ventana abierta y las cortinas ondeando con el viento.

Solamente para estar seguro, Accelerator abrió cada una de las puertas de la casa y registró cada habitación. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo que al principio: nada.

Last Order y Worst habían desaparecido. O, mejor dicho, habían escapado.

El Número Uno suspiró.

Hora de cazar clones.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que nadie me escuchó decir algo tan ridículo —murmuró pensando en las palabras dichas minutos atrás.

…

—'¡Misaka ha entrado en la Family Zone!' exclama Misaka Misaka aterrada gracias a un desconocido sexto sentido —chilló Last Order repentinamente.

Como era de esperar, la escena llamó un poco la atención. Sin contar el extraño grito, no se veía a dos chicas deambulando descalzas por las calles de Ciudad Académica todos los días, por no mencionar también que Worst iba en pijama y no con su usual ao dai.

Y hablando de Worst, ella todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba siguiendo a Last Order, a fin de cuentas la pequeña Misaka fue quién tuvo la brillante idea de escapar. Quizá solamente lo hiso porque sabía que esto cabrearía demasiado a Accelerator, pero aún no entendía por qué seguía a la Unidad 20.001 como si fuera su mascota, obedientemente y en silencio.

¿Era por su peculiar condición?

¿O acaso es por qué sabía lo desesperado que Accelerator se pondría si algo le sucedía a la mocosa y lo molesto que estaría si Worst no lo impedía?

—_No es que a Misaka le importe __—_negó en un murmullo apenas se le cruzó el pensamiento por la mente. A ella no le importaba para nada la seguridad de Last Order, ni la desesperación del imbécil de Accelerator.

Aún así, Worst no dejó de seguir obedientemente a la administradora de la Red Misaka.

—Misaka se pregunta, ¿a dónde estamos yendo exactamente? —la clon (físicamente) mayor alzó una ceja, con extrañeza, mientras era arrastrada por su homologa por las calles de Ciudad Academia.

—'¡Esta Misaka no puede responder a esa pregunta ahora mismo!' dice Misaka Misaka con una sonrisa traviesa y cierto aire de secretismo.

—¿Entonces que es lo que esa Misaka puede decir, aparte de 'Misaka'? —bufó Worst.

—'¡Misaka quiere enseñarle una lección a su cuidador! ¡Misaka piensa que fue muy grosero de su parte lo que le dijo a Imouto, aún si la intención de Accelerator no era decir tales cosas! ¡Misaka sabe que él es bueno en el fondo y que en este momento se siente muy culpable por lo que ha hecho! ¡Pero Misaka no cree que eso sea suficiente!' explica Misaka Misaka dejando salir toda su indignación por el asunto —Last Order frenó su andar un momento y se giró a su hermana menor (técnicamente hablando)—. 'Misaka cree que él necesita apreciar y comprender más a Imouto, porque ella tiene incluso más problemas que él' explica Misaka Misaka con serenidad. 'Accelerator ya no está solo, pero el es Tsundere, por lo tanto no va admitirlo tan fácilmente; Misaka cree que es hora de aplicar el dicho «no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes»'. Misaka concluye su explicación con aire de superioridad.

—Ah —dejó escapar en comprensión la Misaka de grandes pechos—. Significa que Misaka está gastando su energía inútilmente —en una exhalación, Worst ya estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada contra la pared de la calle.

En su estado actual, aunado al hecho de que ella aún estaba en pijama y tenía los ojos hinchados por el episodio de llanto inexplicable, Worst lucía como una chica que acababa de escapar de su casa. O en su defecto, como una adolescente que había abusado de drogas.

Como sea, el que estuviera allí era malo.

Si alguien del Anti-Skill o Judgment la veía, inmediatamente trataría de saber lo que estaba pasando. Y eso era un problema porque la existencia de Misaka Worst y Last Order no estaba registrada, eso sin añadir que eran clones de la cara publicitaria de la Ciudad Académica, la Tercera de los Siete Nivel 5, Misaka Mikoto. Por no mencionar el hecho de que la clonación es ilegal.

Salir a la calle en primer lugar era un error, especialmente en días como estos que Worst parecía no poder defenderse a sí misma.

Pero Last Order quería darle una lección a Accelerator, sin importar los riesgos.

—'¡Sólo un poco más!' insiste Misaka Misaka mientras trata de levantar a su Imouto del suelo.

—Misaka no quiere —resistirse a la orden fue sumamente fácil gracias a los dispositivos implantados en su cuerpo, cosa que Worst agradecía. La verdad es que ya no tenía energías. Se cansaba muy rápido en su estado actual y sentía fatiga por casi cualquier cosa.

Aunque siendo sinceros, ella era vaga siempre que Accelerator no estuviera cerca. Molestar a Last Order era divertido, pero eventualmente perdía el chiste, en cambio fastidiar al peli blanco era entretenido por las respuestas que daba.

De repente, la discusión se vio interrumpida por un grito más que conocido.

—¡Ahh, maldición! ¡La bolsa se rompió! ¡Que desgracia!

—'¡Es el héroe!' exclama Misaka Misaka con asombro, buscando el sonido de su voz entre la multitud.

Worst puso los ojos en blanco y giró el rostro de Last Order hacia la derecha. Kamijou Touma acababa de salir casualmente del establecimiento al que pertenecía la pared en la cual estaba apoyada, que no era otra cosa sino una tienda de conveniencia.

—'¡Héroeee!'

Last Order corrió y se abalanzó sobre una de las piernas de Touma.

El portador del Imagine Breaker se extrañó completamente, en parte porque no se esperaba la aparición de Mini Misaka, y la otra parte porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado 'Héroe'.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Kamijou se señaló a sí mismo con precaución.

Last Order asintió enérgicamente.

…

En alguna parte del séptimo distrito, Índex de repente sintió una extraña sensación. Una no muy agradable.

—Cuando vea a Touma nuevamente, le morderé la cabeza —juró sin saber muy bien el por qué.

…

Tras escuchar una versión brevemente adulterada de los hechos recientes, Touma no dudó en ofrecer su casa a Last Order y Misaka Worst, especialmente tras haber escuchado que Accelerator había hecho llorar a esta última.

Tregua o no, eso era algo que no iba a perdonar. Él era el tipo de idiotas que no podía ver llorar a una mujer, sin importar que estas supieran defenderse a sí mismas, y ayudaría a cualquiera que se lo pidiera.

—Deberías dejar de intentar robar el harem de otro —comentó Worst con tranquilidad muy bien fingida.

Ya se había escondido cobardemente tras Accelerator una vez al ver a Touma, claramente no lo haría de nuevo, pese a que su incomodidad hacia Kamijou estaba peor que nunca.

Como el idiota de corazón blando que era, Kamijou había terminado por cargar a Worst en su espalda. Lamentó la idea al momento que sintió los atributos femeninos de la clon en su espalda. ¿Qué? El que el Imagine Breaker no se sintiera atraído físicamente hacia la mayoría de las chicas que le rodeaban era por algo, Touma no era un lolicon, y afortunada (o desafortunadamente) Worst no era una Loli.

…

El Número Uno de repente se sintió irritado sin razón aparente.

—¿Tú también?

Accelerator notó a un peculiar personaje, de pie, a su lado. La reconoció fácilmente, es decir, resulta difícil olvidar a una monja de cabello plateado, particularmente idiota y cuyo hábito está sujetado por alfileres de tamaño exagerado.

—Nos vemos de nuevo —Índex le sonrió casual.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, él simplemente preguntó:

—¿Perdiste a alguien otra vez?

—¡No lo hice!

Habiendo escuchado esa respuesta, Accelerator empezó a alejarse un poco más tranquilo. La monja no dudó en seguirlo como la primera vez que se encontraron.

—¿Tú perdiste a alguien? —Preguntó ella con amabilidad. Sin esperar respuesta, continuó—: ¿Acaso es la misma chica que la otra vez?

—No —irritado, contestó. En parte por que Índex tenía razón con lo de Last Order, y en parte porque todavía se sentía culpable por haber hecho llorar a Worst—. Esta vez son dos mocosas.

—¿Tuvieron alguna pelea?

Los pasos del Número Uno se detuvieron.

¿Acaso era tan obvio?

—Por tu reacción, imagino que así es —siguió hablando Índex con tranquilidad—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Te ayudaré a buscar!

—No, gracias.

Pero antes de que Accelerator pudiera continuar su camino, la monja sujetó al esper de la camisa y le miró directo a los ojos.

—No te lo estaba preguntando.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Y aquí capitulo 2.**

**Índex y Touma se suman a la comedia, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Touma se ganará a Worst como hiso con las otras Sisters? ¿Índex sermoneará a Accelerator? ¿Qué trama Last Order? *música de suspenso***


	4. De monjas y charlas terapéuticas

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazuma Hamachi.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Algo raro estaba pasando. Worst está durmiendo en SU sofá, con SU manta térmica_, _y Last Orden está_ extrañamente silenciosa_. De repente, una Aiho salvaje envía a Accelerator a la tienda más cercana. Cuando ve el final de la lista de compra, todo cobra sentido. ¿Su reacción?—: ¡YOMIKAWAAAAA!

…

_**Capitulo 3:**__ De monjas y charlas terapéuticas __—__ ¡Que no somos pareja!_

…

—Hemos llegado a la humilde morada de Kamijou-san —anunció Touma con cierto nerviosismo.

Kamijou había tenido que lidiar con su creciente incomodidad durante todo el camino. Obviamente, cosas como esas pasaban si deambulas por allí acompañado de dos chicas descalzas que se asemejan demasiado a la Railgun de Tokiwadai. Además, Touma tuvo que ingeniárselas para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio con Misaka Worst en su espalda, por no mencionar que Maika le dio una mirada 'I waching you' cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en el pasillo.

Esto definitivamente no acabaría bien.

Oh, bueno. Al menos Índex no estaba en casa.

Sí, sí. Él _debería_ estar preocupado por la monja, pero… no era la primera vez que Índex se paseaba a sus anchas por la Ciudad. Seguramente, tampoco la última.

Como un cachorro, la monja de Nessarius volvería a casa cuando quisiera volver, o simplemente cuando le diera hambre.

—No tienes por qué decirlo, hemos estado aquí antes —dijo Worst cansinamente en respuesta a la palabrería del dueño de la habitación.

—'Y Misaka 10.032 también, aunque ella no ha entrado' añade Misaka Misaka haciendo uso de los recuerdos almacenados en la memoria colectiva de la Red Misaka —Last Order no perdió la oportunidad de hacer hincapié en ese detalle—. 'Unhm' dice Misaka Misaka, pensativa. 'El héroe es muy popular con las mujeres' concluye Misaka Misaka.

—¿Eeh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Mini Misaka?

Worst bufó.

—Realmente eres un idiota, héroe.

…

Accelerator se había resignado completamente a la presencia de la monja fastidiosa. No es que le molestara completamente, tenía cierta inmunidad a las mocosas gracias a Last Order, pero realmente el Número Uno tenía algo de prisa en encontrar a esas dos clones; siempre se metían en problemas cuando no estaba viendo, además de que todavía tenía que disculparse con Worst. Bufó. Por otra parte, su no tan recientemente descubierta conciencia, le decía que no podía dejar a Índex vagar por allí, a pesar de que la monja se encontraría indudablemente más segura con Accelerator lejos de su camino.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí era la chica de la otra vez! —Exclamó Índex tras 'obligarlo' a mostrarle las fotografías de ambas féminas. Él tenía una foto de Worst gracias a Last Order, que en una travesura infantil robó su celular cuando no estaba viendo y fotografió a la Misaka de ao dai cuando estaba dormida—, ¿eh? Esta otra… se parece. _¿Por qué siento que la he visto antes, pero muchísimo más plana y pequeña? _—murmuró.

…

En otra parte del Séptimo Distrito, en un lugar sin electricidad, Misaka Mikoto echó chispas repentinamente.

—¡¿Quién demonios se está metiendo conmigo?! —parecía incluso más furiosa que hace una hora atrás.

…

—_Puedes decir que tienen el mismo código genético_ —murmuró Accelerator en respuesta.

Pensando que él estaba hablando en una jerga científica meramente por diversión, Índex inocentemente preguntó para confirmar:

—¿Son parientes?

—… podría decirse.

—¿Son parte de tu harem? —inquirió esta vez con suspicacia.

—¿Qué demonios?

Accelerator se detuvo involuntariamente.

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, que hasta una monja le dijera esas cosas era para llorar de risa.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —Índex se auto-respondió a sí misma—. Ay, los héroes de hoy en día —suspiró, pensando en cierto idiota de cabellos puntiagudos.

—No soy un héroe —la ceja izquierda de él se crispó. Nadie lo había fastidiado con esa palabra aparte de… la maldita mocosa desquiciada conocida como Levinia Birdway.

Índex volvió a suspirar.

—Ay, los Tsunderes de hoy en día…

…

Last Order veía un simplón programa en la televisión; sin embargo, el volumen era moderado para no molestar a Misaka Worst, que estaba recostada y removiéndose con incomodidad en el suelo. Era una de esas series de Mahou Shojos que veía cuando Accelerator no estaba en casa, pues como todo remedo de padre, él era estricto para que la basura de los medios no contaminara por completo a la pequeña.

—'Podrías simplemente acostarte en la cama' señala Misaka Misaka sin comprender el comportamiento de su hermana menor —señaló la menor una vez terminó su programa.

—No —se rehusó inmediatamente la clon de grandes pechos.

—'¿Por qué?' inquiere Misaka Misaka seriamente, sin comprender el actuar de su Imouto.

Aprovechando la ausencia del dueño del dormitorio, aka Touma, la clon del Tercer Plan de Producción espetó:

—A Misaka no le agrada el héroe de cabello puntiagudo, su hospitalidad o algo que tenga que ver con él —expresó Worst mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con la surda, sentía que le iba a dar un aneurisma en cualquier momento.

—'¿Ehh? ¡¿Por qué no?!' se sorprende Misaka Misaka. 'El héroe salvó a las Sisters, ¿sabes?' Misaka Misaka le recuerda a su Imouto.

—Pues no salvó a esta Misaka —comentó Worst en respuesta—. Y el idiota que salvó a Misaka —dijo rencorosamente, refiriéndose a Accelerator—, fue el idiota que le rompió el brazo en primer lugar.

—'Bueno… Imouto trató de matarnos a ambos, y torturó psicológicamente a Accelerator' explica Misaka Misaka objetivamente.

—Detalles —le restó importancia su homologa.

—'De todas formas…' dice Misaka Misaka retomando el tema principal. '¡¿Por qué no te agrada el héroe?!'

Sencillo. Según Worst, es porque Kamijou Touma tiene muchas razones para negar su existencia, empezando por el hecho de que no es una Sister como tal. El hecho de que si quiera se atreva a mirarla como a las otras hermanas, por alguna razón le incomoda, a pesar de que ella abiertamente se burlaba de Accelerator pidiéndole que le trate de la misma forma paternal que a las demás clones.

Pero eso es algo que ella nunca diría.

—'Acabas de decirlo en voz alta, Imouto' evidencia Misaka Misaka con diversión.

_Mierda._

Desde el simple punto de vista de Last Order, Worst parecía temer que Kamijou Touma la rechace como individuo y por ello se esconde de él.

—'¿Acaso no es simple tensión sexual?' inquiere Misaka Misaka con curiosidad infantil.

Worst miró a la enana de vestido con cierto brillo de alarma en los ojos.

—NO. ¿Y quién te enseñó ese tipo de palabras?

—'Tú' responde Misaka Misaka señalando lo evidente.

—_Accelerator matará a Misaka_ —murmuró la clon al tiempo que se daba un facepalm—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el individuo de cabello puntiagudo? —preguntó refiriéndose a Touma. Como había tomado una siesta apenas llegar y al abrir los ojos Kamijou no parecía estar en casa, Worst no tenía idea de su paradero.

—'Bueno…' dice Misaka Misaka desviando su mirada inocentemente hacia otra parte.

—Escúpelo —espetó la clon de grandes pechos con recelo.

—'¡No teníamos tampones para Imouto, así que Misaka tuvo que pedirle al héroe que le hiciera ese favor!' explica Misaka Misaka la situación.

—¡Gyahaha! ¿Entonces él…? ¡Hahaaha! ¡Gyahaha! ¡Hahaha! ¡Pagaría por ver eso! ¡Hahaha!

Worst se revolcó en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago con fuerza. Nunca creyó que iba a explotar de risa nuevamente en lo que le restaba de vida.

…

—No puedo creer que yo realmente hiciera eso —murmuro Touma muy avergonzado, tratando de alejar su vista de la bolsa de compra. La risilla que el cajero había soltado cuando terminó de enlistar los artículos de Kamijou le hiso sentir terriblemente incomodo.

Incluso aunque había tratado de disimular comprando algunas cosas extra, él todavía se sentía avergonzado.

—Y todavía me preguntó si esto era para mi novia… —suspiró—. Que desgracia.

Subiendo las escaleras que conducían a su respectivo departamento, Touma se sintió ligeramente más seguro; no obstante, algo le dijo que se apresurara.

—Kamijou-san.

Muy tarde.

Instintivamente se dio la vuelta y retrocedió, esperando quizá que un mago loco le saltara encima buscando pelea. Pero, muy distinto a lo que él esperaba, solamente se trataba de una chica de escuela secundaria que él conocía bastante bien.

—¡Ahaha! ¡Maika-san! ¡No te aparezcas así repentinamente! ¡Casi le das un infarto al pobre Kamijou-san

Tsuchimikado Maika ignoró completamente su parloteo.

Incluso aunque se encontraba girando sobre un robot de limpieza, como era habitual, ella tenía una postura muy seria.

—Misaka Mikoto —dijo la Maid. Touma se congeló momentáneamente ante la mención de la Railgun— ¿Ese nombre te es familiar?

Kamijou tragó sonoramente.

—Pues…

—Kamijou-san —el tono de Maika aseguraba que no iba a tragarse ningún tipo de excusa pobre.

—Sí —sinceró el de cabello puntiagudo—, conozco a Biri biri.

—¿'Biri biri'?

—Si la conoces, no tardarás en notar por qué lo digo —dijo como única respuesta. Y tal cual, Maika no tardó demasiado en hallarle significado al apodo y reír.

—A ella no debe gustarle.

—En lo absoluto —concordó el preparatoriano— ¡De todas formas! —Touma rápidamente volvió a concentrarse— ¿Maika-san, de dónde conoces a Biri biri? ¿Y por qué me preguntas por ella?

—Porque trabajo en el comedor de Tokiwadai —respondió la Tsuchimikado a la primera pregunta—, ¿y cómo que por qué? ¡Has venido con dos chicas que se parecen a ella, Kamijou-san!

_Qué desgracia_, pensó el chico de cabello puntiagudo.

—Eeh, verás… son familiares de Biri biri.

—¿Y por qué están quedándose contigo? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—No tenían a dónde ir, y los dormitorios de Tokiwadai son muy estrictos, entonces pidieron mi ayuda —técnicamente hablando, Touma no estaba mintiendo. Pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a nuestro héroe.

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio que se prolongó hasta que Maika terminó de analizar las palabras del preparatoriano.

—Oh, bueno —la maid sonrió—. Es cierto que los dormitorios de Tokiwadai son muy estrictos —reconoció—. En fin ¡Si ese es el caso, entonces puedes pedir mi ayuda para cualquier cosa, Kamijou-san!

—_Me habría encantado que esa propuesta se presentara hora y media antes, ¿sabes_? —murmuró Touma con pesar para sí mismo.

Terminada esa charla, cada uno se había alejado en dirección a su respectivo dormitorio.

Sin embargo…

—Kamijou-san es muy mal mentiroso —dijo a nadie en especial la chica vestida como empleada domestica.

Tsuchimikado Maika no le había creído en lo absoluto.

Pero incluso su hermano adoptivo le guardaba secretos, por lo que dejaría las cosas así por el momento. Motoharu le ocultaba cosas por su bien, y Kamijou Touma era un idiota que se lanzaba en auxilio de cualquiera que se lo pidiese.

…

Touma entró a su dormitorio con cautela. Por experiencia, Kamijou sabía que cuando dejaba en su hogar a una chica que recién había ayudado, siempre ocurría una escena que, si bien la soñaba cualquier preparatoriano normal, él quería evitar debido a las dolorosas consecuencias que normalmente acarreaban. Sin embargo, lo único que sucedió cuando el preparatoriano abrió la puerta de su hogar fue que Last Order corrió a su encuentro.

—'¡Bienvenido a casa!' dice Misaka Misaka alegremente mientras recibe al héroe.

Aceptando la gentil sonrisa de la niña, Touma acarició la cabeza de Last Order por inercia y terminó de entrar a su dormitorio.

Si este tipo de cosas le sucedían continuamente, entonces Kamijou podía considerar a Accelerator como un tipo suertudo.

Para alguien con tanta desgracia en su vida como lo era Touma, ser recibido por la sonrisa cálida de alguien más era suficiente para hacerle feliz. Después de todo, él no vivía con sus padres, e Índex normalmente mordía su cabeza por cualquier nimiedad (aunque a veces tenía su lado lindo).

Vagamente se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera adoptado a Last Order en lugar del Número Uno, y si en lugar de él, Accelerator hubiese encontrado a Índex.

—Woa, esa visión sin duda sería extraña.

…

—¿Qué te sucede, Accelerator? —inquirió Índex con curiosidad, importándole nada el semblante de 'I will kill you' del Número Uno de la Ciudad.

—Alguien está robando mi lugar —siseó.

—I know that feel, bro. _I really know _—espetó la monja con pesar_._

De repente, su estomago rugió.

—No otra vez…

El Número Uno ya sabía lo que aquello significaba.

—¡Accelerator, tengo hambre!

—¡Y en el peor momento posible, maldición! —él gruñó.

—¡Accelerator, tengo hambre! —la monja repitió.

—¡Escuché perfectamente la primera vez! —suspiró—. Tch, está bien. Pero luego me ayudarás a encontrar al par de mocosas.

—¡Sin objeciones! ¡Te apoyaré completamente! ¡Incluso cooperaré para que obtengas tu venganza contra el que te quitó a tus novias! —continuó Índex presa de la felicidad.

—¡Que no son mis novias!

—¡A tu novia y a tu hija!

—¡Estás equivocada, aunque acertaste con la categoría para la mocosa!

—¡Tú esposa e hija!

—¿Qué maldita edad crees que ten…? Tch, olvídalo —se interrumpió a sí mismo—. Me rindo contigo.

…

—'¿Qué sucede, héroe?' Pregunta Misaka Misaka curiosa ante el repentino estremecimiento de su anfitrión.

—N-nada, Last Order. Kamijou-san solamente sintió frío repentinamente, jeje —se excusó el preparatoriano de cabello puntiagudo—. _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"._

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

***Se va a la emo esquina* bueno, parece que solamente a una persona le gustó el cap anterior. *Se recompone* pero igual seguiré esta historia, se me ocurrieron demasiadas cosas bizarras para dejarla de lado u.u**

**Si estás leyendo esto, ¿te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Te reíste? –Curiosidad mode on–. En todo caso, en el próximo me esforzaré por ser aún más bizarra. Mikoto ya no hará apariciones esporádicas y se sumará a la trama, posiblemente también Misaka 10.032 (aunque creo que más adelante). Seriamente, también estaba pensando hacer aparecer a ITEM, pero de ellos realmente no estoy muy segura ¿Quieren que incorpore las desventuras de Hamazura a la historia?**

**En todo caso, ¿qué piensan que pasará ahora? Accelerator e Index han formado una especie de Alianza (sin saberlo) contra el pobre Touma. ¿La incomodidad de Worst hacia Touma se convertirá en algo más? ¿Le robarán su lugar a Accelerator? ¿Por qué estoy preguntando esto?**

**En fin, nos vemos ~**


	5. De fanservice y apariciones everywhere

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazuma Hamachi.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Algo raro estaba pasando. Worst está durmiendo en SU sofá, con SU manta térmica_, _y Last Orden está_ extrañamente silenciosa_. De repente, una Aiho salvaje envía a Accelerator a la tienda más cercana. Cuando ve el final de la lista de compra, todo cobra sentido. ¿Su reacción?—: ¡YOMIKAWAAAAA!

…

_**Capitulo 4:**__ De fanservice y apariciones everywhere__—__ ¡Hamaaazura!_

…

Kamijou se paseó por el dormitorio en dirección al baño. Como toda persona normal, tenía asuntos que atender allí, por lo que el deliberadamente se dirigió a ese lugar y entró sin avisar, pues esa era su casa.

Si tan solo Last Order le hubiera advertido cinco segundos antes de que Misaka Worst se encontraba dentro, él se habría ahorrado una situación incomoda.

Y es que como ya sabemos, Touma tiene talento para encontrar chicas semi-desnudas.

—¡E-esto…!

Él intentó justificarse casi por reflejo, pero las palabras no salían.

Sin embargo, Kamijou no fue golpeado ni castigado y mucho menos le gritaron.

—No es que a Misaka le importe que quieras ver a Misaka desnuda. Misaka estuvo flotando en una incubadora por varias semanas, así que es normal para ella que la gente la vea desnuda, pero ¿no podías esperar un poco más? —Worst se hundió de hombros sin ocultar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas estaba en ropa interior.

Si bien en un principio atinó a sobre saltarse por la puerta repentinamente abierta, luego de superar la incomoda llegada de Touma, Misaka Worst volvió a su personalidad cínica usual.

Pero si Kamijou fuera una persona detallista, se habría fijado en el microscópico rubor en las mejillas de la clon.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió ella al ver que el héroe desafortunado seguía de pie, sin moverse—, alguien está intentando asearse aquí ¿sabias? Si no vas ayudar a Misaka, entonces por favor retírate.

Por ese tipo de casuales comentarios desvergonzados es que Touma estaba petrificado en primer lugar.

De haber sido Accelerator, probablemente ya estaría siendo regañada por haber dejado la puerta abierta. Afortunadamente para Worst, Kamijou no era Accelerator. Sin embargo, eso le quitaba diversión al asunto, pues a diferencia del Nivel 5, el chico de cabello puntiagudo sí reaccionaba ante su cuerpo.

—Uhm… ¿entonces Tou-san es homosexual?

Misaka Worst llegó a esa conclusión con una sonrisa burlona mientras Touma seguía petrificado en la puerta.

…

Por quién sabe cuantas veces esa mañana, Accelerator tuvo deseos de recaer en viejos hábitos homicidas contra alguien no especificado. Honestamente, él no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ver con el par de mocosas prófugas a las cuales les estaba dando caza.

Actualmente se encontraba en el mismo restaurante familiar al que había llevado a Last Order cuando se conocieron, lo que no hacía más que aumentar su mal humor; mientras tanto, el barril sin fondo conocido como Índex se había retirado al baño. Una vez que la mocosa mágica volviera, por fin podrían irse.

—¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Pero si es Accelerator!

El esper más fuerte volteó irritado a la fuente de tal sonido, Hamazura Shiage.

—¿A caso no tengo derecho de comer como la gente normal? —espetó bruscamente.

El rubio se apresuró a poner las manos frente a él, como si eso pudiera defenderlo de la mirada intimidante del esper.

—No, no. Los Nivel 5 son humanos, así que incluso ellos van a morir si no comen o si se desangran —al ver que sus palabras solamente irritaron más al albino, rápidamente trató de aclarar su punto— ¡D-de todas formas! ¡Aunque dices algo como eso, se nota a leguas que no estas aquí para almorzar! ¡Y no creo que seas el tipo de persona que viene a un restaurante familiar solamente para disfrutar un café sin compañía!

_Eso sería demasiado patético_, pensaron ambos al unísono.

—No estoy solo.

—¿Viniste con tus chicas?

Hamazura cerró la boca al ver que la mirada de 'cállate o te mataré' se acentuó.

En otros tiempos, Accelerator ya lo hubiera matado. Pero ahora que tenía la voz de Yomikawa Aiho y Last Order como su conciencia, era realmente difícil_—pero no imposible, siempre que no se tratara de una Sister._

Impulsado por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, el Número Uno se atrevió a contestar la estúpida pregunta:

—No. Vine con la mascota del héroe, la monja-estomago-agujero-negro-cabello-plateado.

—¿Estás intentando robar un miembro del harem del jefe? ¡Tienes agallas! —exclamó Shiage genuinamente sorprendido.

—Tch. No intento robar nada a nadie, ¿y por qué demonios todo mundo habla de un harem?

El rubio no se atrevió a responder, por lo que Accelerator siguió hablando.

—Solamente está ayudándome a buscar a las mocosas —explicó sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Algo malo les pasó? —sinceramente, a él no podría importarle menos, pero Fremea era otra historia. Hasta donde sabía, Last Order y la hermana de Frenda eran muy buenas amigas.

—Escaparon —anunció el Número Uno como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Hamazura le miró con incredulidad.

—No soy muy experto… y tampoco les conozco bien… pero no creo que Worst y Last Order escaparan de ti solamente por que sí —murmuró serio como pocas veces.

Accelerator terminó soltando la causa de todo en un bufido:

—Tch. Worst tiene problemas con… su endometrio.

No sabía por qué estaba explicándole esto a Shiage, de todas las personas posibles. Tal vez era porque el otro comprendía lo que era estar atrapado en un mar de ovarios, o simple locura momentánea, en fin, era mejor no pensar en ello.

—Ah —Hamazura sorprendentemente entendió—, déjame adivinar: ¿te sacó de quicio, le gritaste algo que realmente no sentías, la hiciste llorar y ahora te sientes malditamente culpable?

En serio, Accelerator no dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo si realmente era tan obvio.

—Me ha pasado —Shiage siguió hablando, su voz ahora se escuchaba apesadumbrada—. Hombre, pero tú tienes suerte.

—¿En qué maldito mundo mi situación se puede considerar como "suertuda"? —inquirió el Número Uno con una ceja alzada.

—Tú no lidias con la Yandere de Mugino, Súper Kinuhata y mi novia Takitsubo, las tres con problemas de endometrio _al mismo tiempo_.

Accelerator no quería reconocerlo, pero Hamazura tenía un buen punto.

Casi sintió pena por él.

_Casi._

—¡Haaaamazura! —una pequeña voz llamó la atención de los chicos—, ¡esencialmente, necesito tu ayuda aquí!

—¿Viniste con la mocosa?

—Bueno, yo no tendría otra razón para entrar en un restaurante familiar si no viniera con ella —el rubio sinceró—. Mugino y las chicas juraron no volver a poner un pie aquí —se hundió de hombros.

—Entiendo.

No podría importarle menos a Accelerator.

—¡Haamazura! —de nuevo la voz de la pequeña se escuchó.

—¡Ya voy, Fremea! ¡Esencialmente, deja de imitar a Mugino! —chilló en respuesta, imitando la propia voz de la niña.

Hamazura Shiage se despidió del Nivel 5 con ademán de su mano y desapareció.

Al poco tiempo, Índex regresó del baño de damas.

—¡Ya regresé! —Anunció alegremente— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Accelerator se puso de pie con ayuda de su moderno bastón.

—Nada importante, ahora vámonos. Tengo clones que atrapar.

…

Misaka Mikoto caminaba exasperada por el Séptimo Distrito. Hoy no había tenido un buen día, de hecho, por un momento creyó estar en sus días tras diversos cambios de humor inexplicables; sin embargo, Mikoto llevaba un control de _eso_ y sabía que era imposible. Por lo tanto, asoció inmediatamente su día desafortunado con cierto chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

—_Por lo general, cada vez que algo malo me pasa él está involucrado de alguna forma __—_murmuró para sí misma mientras caminaba casualmente.

No es como si estuviera buscando a cierto Nivel 0 ni nada, simplemente quería despejar su mente…

_Sí, claro._ Ni ella misma se lo creía.

Mientras se perdía a sí misma en sus Tsunderes pensamientos, Mikoto repentinamente notó algo en la acera paralela a la que caminaba.

O mejor dicho, alguien.

Se trataba de una cara familiar.

Demasiado familiar, pues podría decirse que la veía cada mañana en el espejo.

Era una de las Sisters, pero ¿qué hacía allí? No es que fuera extraño toparse con una de sus Clones, era más que normal en aquella pequeña Ciudad, pero aún así...

Además, hace un rato había escuchado a unas personas murmurar algo similar a "¿No es esa la chica de antes?" y "¿Eeeh? ¿Pero no tenía una férula? Además, parece más pequeña" lo que más le molestó fue que alguien se atrevió a comentar "¿Está plana? Que extraño, ese chico se veía tan feliz que creí que eran más grandes", también hubo comentarios sobre su vestimenta.

Mikoto dudaba seriamente que hablaran de su madre. La razón principal: si bien Misaka Misuzu lucía joven, nadie dudaría del par de sandías que tenía por pechos. La razón secundaria: su madre indudablemente estaba en Tokio.

Así que por todo lo que escuchó, a Mikoto no le fue difícil relacionar a la 'chica que había pasado antes' con Misaka Worst, pues era la única Sister que cumplía con esas condiciones.

Atravesando rápidamente la calle y siendo casi arrollada por un auto en el proceso, la Tercera más fuerte de los Nivel 5 pasó junto a esa persona de la otra acera y enganchó su brazo al de ella. Luego se la llevó a rastras hasta un callejón, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos.

Mikoto jadeó un poco por su abrupta carrera, pero solamente le importaba verificar una cosa.

El dije en forma de corazón en el cuello de esa Sister confirmaba que se trataba de Misaka 10.032, también conocida como Misaka Imouto.

—'Oh, pero si es Onee-sama' reconoce Misaka con sorpresa.

—¡No pareces sorprendida en lo absoluto! —refutó la Tercera—, de todas formas, hay algo que quiero saber —Mikoto volvió a enfocarse— ¿Conoces el paradero de Misaka Worst?

De repente, la clon pareció fruncir el ceño.

—'Misaka conoce la ubicación de la Clon del Tercer Plan de Producción, Misaka Worst, como tú la has llamado' afirma Misaka con seriedad. 'Sin embargo…' Misaka agrega con una pausa dramática, 'Misaka no está segura de que deba decirle a Onee-sama sobre su paradero' concluye Misaka.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—'Misaka no está segura de cómo reaccionará Onee-sama al recibir dicha información' explica Misaka con incomodidad. 'Incluso Misaka piensa que habría sido mejor no saberlo ella misma' agrega Misaka.

—Yo realmente no lo entiendo —suspiró la original—. Sin embargo, Worst ha pasado por aquí con alguien ¿No es así? He escuchado a la gente hablar sobre eso, decían que estaba descalza y en pijama, y que alguien la estaba llevando… yo solamente quiero saber si le pasó algo —murmuró esto último.

10.032 sonrió débilmente.

—'La Unidad Worst se encuentra perfectamente' tranquiliza Misaka, conmovida por la sincera preocupación de Onee-sama. 'Solamente tiene problemas con su… em… endometrio…' explica Misaka.

—Oh… —dijo Mikoto en comprensión—. Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Y si simplemente es eso, por qué está afuera?! ¡¿Y quién la recogió?! ¡Explícame! ¡El Primero está lisiado así que no puede cargar a nadie de su tamaño! ¡Y dudo siquiera que él lo hiciera si pudiera!

Misaka Imouto pareció dudar un poco, pero al final decidió hablar.

—'Misaka procede a explicar la situación de la cual fue informada a través de la Red Misaka', anuncia Misaka con seriedad.

…

Touma seguía realmente incomodo por lo acontecido minutos atrás. Si no fuera por Last Order, que pegó el grito al cielo, seguramente nunca habría dejado de mirar a Worst.

Lo peor del caso es que a la clon de grandes pechos no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

—'¡Estos héroes de hoy en día!' exclama Misaka Misaka con frustración. '¿Acaso el cuerpo de una doncella desnuda es tan atractivo que es inevitable resistirse a verlo? ¡¿Es porque Imouto tiene grandes pechos, verdad?!' Misaka Misaka se escandaliza, '¡No, héroe! ¡No debes…! _¡Hmpf! _'

—Por favor, no sigas… —suspiró Kamijou, su mano surda tapando la boca de Last Order—. Kamijou-san lo siente, pero no sabía que Misaka Worst se encontraba dentro, fue porque te tardaste en decírmelo que esto terminó así.

La pequeña castaña pareció entrar en cuenta de su error.

Técnicamente hablando, esa escena de fanservice había sido propiciada por ella y su lentitud al comunicar detalles importantes.

En otras palabras, todo era culpa suya.

Last Order se cruzó de brazos y realizó un sonido de indignación, pero asintió en gesto de _"yo lo entiendo"._

Touma dejó libre a la niña cuando la sintió calmarse. El preparatoriano entonces suspiró aliviado y pasó la diestra por su cabello con nerviosismo, todo estaba aclarado, pero seguía sintiéndose un poco incomodo por lo sucedido en el baño. ¿Cómo decirlo…?

Al igual que con Oriana Thompson en el Daihaisesai, al parecer Kamijou no era indiferente a esa Misaka en particular.

—'Definitivamente, aquí hay tensión sexual' murmura Misaka Misaka temerosa.

—¿Eh?

Por suerte, Touma estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no escuchar la afirmación de Last Order.

—Aah, es verdad.

Como si se hubiese olvidado completamente del asunto anterior, Kamijou tomó la bolsa de la baja mesa de centro en la habitación. Last Order había dejado los tampones de Worst en el baño, así que no era nada peligroso para su sanidad mental hurgar en la bolsa de plástico; sacó un pequeño objeto, el cual le tendió a la Mini Misaka.

—Los vi y pensé que quizá te gustaría.

Se trataba de un broche para el cabello.

Pero no era un broche cualquiera…

—'¡Waaa! ¡Es Gekota!' dice Misaka Misaka fascinada por el grandioso regalo del salvador.

Para cuando Last Order había terminado de decir aquello, el broche con la forma de la cabeza de Gekota ya no estaba en las manos de Touma; rápidamente, la administradora de la Red Misaka se lo colocó del lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

—'¿Qué tal se ve? ¿Qué tal se ve?' Misaka Misaka pregunta emocionada.

Touma rió nervioso por la efusividad de la niña.

—T-te queda muy bien.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Last Order empezara a bailar por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Worst apareció por el pasillo, ya aseada— ¿Y por qué pecho-plano está haciendo la danza de la lluvia?

—Ah, solamente es... ¡¿waaah?!

Kamijou se quedó blanco por un momento.

Y es porque cuando giró para encarar a Misaka Worst, se dio cuenta de algo que disparó nuevamente su incomodidad.

Ella estaba usando una de sus camisas de la escuela.

La tela se pegaba a la piel parcialmente húmeda de Worst, y gracias a la blancura de la prenda, Touma podía ver su ropa interior. Como si no fuera suficiente, la clon de grandes pechos llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos.

Si Aogami y Tsuchimikado supieran de esto, seguramente lo matarían.

—'¿Waaah?' ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa, héroe? —preguntó la clon muy quitada de la pena.

Kamijou estaba muy ocupado parando su hemorragia nasal para contestar, y Last Order demasiado feliz como para percatarse de que algo estaba mal.

—'¡Mira, mira!' dice Misaka Misaka con alegría exhibiendo su prendedor nuevo.

La mirada de Worst se desplazó del héroe hasta la mocosa.

—¿Hm? ¿Esa cosa infantil? —dijo con indiferencia.

—'¡El héroe se lo ha regalado a Misaka!' presume Misaka Misaka orgullosamente su obsequio.

Ahora, eso hiso sentir mal a Worst, pero por razones complejas. Nuevamente, la parte modificada de su cerebro para expresar más fácilmente todos sus sentimientos malos la metía en una batalla interna.

Ella tenía celos.

Ella también quería un prendedor de Gekota.

Afortunadamente, Touma volvió en sí antes de que la clon de grandes pechos tuviera uno de sus conocidos arrebatos. El héroe hurgó en la bolsa y de esta sacó otro prendedor.

—También compré uno para ti.

La chica lo aceptó rápidamente, producto de su envidia. Aunque en fondo, muy en el fondo, la clon se encontraba levemente feliz por no haber sido olvidada.

Entonces miró bien su obsequio…

—_¡HA! __**¡Es un Gekota rosa! **_—Worst no pudo evitar presumirlo al tiempo que se lo colocaba, importándole ya un bledo su imagen de chica ruda.

Y es que un Gekota rosa era una cosa muy extraña de ver, ese tipo de mercancía era casi de edición limitada, así que el que Touma afortunadamente (y más con la suerte que se carga) consiguiera uno de esos y además se lo regalara a Misaka Worst, era algo extremadamente increíble.

Last Order cayó de rodillas al piso, derrotada.

—'¡NOOOOOOOOO!' se lamenta Misaka Misaka como Luke Skywalker en Star Wars.

—¡Gyahaha! ¡Muchas gracias, héroe! ¡Esto era lo que Misaka necesitaba! —dijo Worst de buen humor, observando el patético lloriqueo de Last Order y más feliz que un niño en navidad.

Kamijou no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se alegraba de ver a ambas tan animadas.

Y entonces…

_¡BAM!_

La puerta del dormitorio cayó repentinamente, callando todo el alboroto que había dentro de él.

—¡Tú…!

Dos figuras muy similares se dejaron ver. Ninguna de las dos lucía contenta, cabe destacar.

Eran ni más ni menos que Misaka Mikoto y Misaka Imouto.

—'Pon las manos donde pueda verlas' ordena Misaka mortalmente seria —10.032 tenía su arma apuntando hacia el chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?!

Touma suspiró.

—¡Que desgraciaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Ya aparecieron todas las Misakas, xDDD y de qué forma. Hamazura hiso su aparición comica(?) veré si le doy más momentos a él y a las chicas de ITEM en el futuro.**

**Ahora sí, señores… si pensaban que esto era bizarro, pues esperen a los capítulos que siguen. Solamente falta que Accelerator e Índex se sumen a la fiesta, y no tardarán mucho. ¿Touma saldrá vivo de esta? ¿Mikoto lo va a matar? ¿Se va iniciar la Cuarta Guerra mundial solamente por el héroe desafortunado?**

**Esta y más respuestas… en el siguiente capi *música de misterio***


End file.
